1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable music player device adapted to play and record audio and video material and further adapted to receive and communicate with other sources. The player includes a computational device and high density electronic ROM or RAM memory in a removable card.
2. State of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to use high density ROM memory cards in a computational device that has a single use or function. These cards are also known as MMC cards and have ROM or RAM memory. For example, it is known to use of an MMC card in a portable telephone that stores addresses and telephone numbers. It is also known, for example, to use an MMC card inserted into an automobile navigational system or other portable navigational system that stores maps and other information for the navigational system to reference. However, these devices, as presently used, are single-function devices, e.g., the address telephone information MMC card cannot be placed in the map device, nor can the map device be placed into the telephone device, since these machines are single-function machines. Generally in the prior art, uses of MMC cards are limited to where the operating system is located in the host, and the data is located on the portable MMC card. In the present device, the operating system resides in the MMC card.